Yakuza
by Mirror Of The Ocean
Summary: Written for an AU exchange over at lj, the only promt being Platinum as Yakuza. Lemon.


**Rating: **NC-17  
**Words: **2,535  
**Warnings:** Lemon, maleXmale, sex. You get the point.  
**Notes:** Well, well, well. Who could have guessed that I would end up writing a Rikkai fic? Not me at least. Oh well, I kind of enjoyed myself anyway, even if it felt like it took _years_ to write. Mostly because I am so used to throwing out GP fic's at the speed of light. Written for a fic exchange over at lj half a year ago but never got around to post it here.

Also, thousands of thanks to my beta, tokyogirl that I almost killed by her read a platinium lemon.

**Summary: **I wish I could say there was a plot, but there isn't.

* * *

"Pay attention, Akaya!" The well built man shouted as the youngest out of the group had, once again, been unable to keep his eyes open. With a groan, the black haired boy lifted his head from where he was, half leaning on the table, his head resting on top of crossed arms and it was obvious to the others that Kirihara was fighting the urge to yawn, again.

"As I was saying…" Yukimura continued after Yanagi had given his underling a light push in the back, successfully making the boy straighten up, with a few complaints of course. "… One of Seigaku's henchmen has once again gone too far into our territory"

"There is a 43 % chance that they just wanted to mock us, 38 % that they tried to claim it. 5 % that they became lost and the last 14 % that…" Yanagi started off casually, as he flipped through a bunch of papers he had brought with him to the meeting. "… It all depends on which of Seigaku's members we're talking about of course, the percentage would drastically change if…"

Niou heaved a yawn, too tired to even bother hiding it. It had been a long day, or rather a long night the day before and he wanted nothing more than to get out of his clothes and into bed. However, the leaders of their small but powerful group would have none of that.

It didn't matter that they had managed to expand their territory rather much yesterday, or rather, 'yester_night_'. Every slightest possible threat needed to be fought down, end of story. With a sigh the grey haired male pulled at his tie, it never really stopped amazing him just how uncomfortable suits actually could be. Especially when the air conditioner had broke, transforming their hideout into a small sauna.

The way his shirt clung to his sweaty skin and the way his necktie seemed to want nothing more than to strangle him once and for all, no matter how much he loosened it, were small things that were slowly, but surely building up his frustration.

He had thrown away his blazer a long time ago and was, for the moment, pondering if he should remove his shirt too. But he was rather certain that the annoying tie would go before the white article of clothing. He also had a nagging feeling that Sanada wouldn't go easy on him if he started to strip in the middle of the meeting.

Niou couldn't help but to let out a faint mischievous grin at the thought, something his partner wasn't late to catch on to, because he almost immediately felt a soft ache in his ribs where Yagyuu elbowed him somewhat discretely, giving him a quiet warning.

He shot him an angry glance back, because he really didn't deserve it. He had just been playing with the thought of everyone's shocked expression, nothing more and nothing less. _Thinking _didn't hurt anyone and despite what people seemed to think about him, Niou wasn't stupid enough to pull something like stripping off with Sanada in the room, if it had been Yagyuu… Well that was a _completely_ different thing wasn't it?

It wasn't like the trickster could help the fact that his lips curved upwards in a smirk as the thought entered his mind, really. But in a blink of an eye he had managed to earn another elbow in the ribs by his partner. Growling the slightest the male leaned over the table in a posture very much alike the one Kirihara had used before, slowly thrumming with his fingers against the smooth surface of the table while he endured the last of the meeting.

"I mean what _was_ that all about? Seriously," Niou groaned as he watched Yanagi, the last one to leave them behind at the head quarters, before he threw a quick glance to the wall and the clock which hung there. "Shit, I just spent two hours of free time sitting here and listening to that crap. In the end, we didn't even come to a conclusion either."

"I do think we came somewhere, though it might have been hard to hear if you didn't pay the discussion much attention," Yagyuu cut in, as he shoved the last of the cups they had used during the meeting into the sink. He pondered twice about washing them too, but in the end he decided to leave them there. He could take care of it tomorrow.

"Like what? That some dudes are sneaking around in our territory and we'll simply beat the crap out of them until they leave like always. I got that part, I just don't see why we needed two fucking hours to discuss it," Niou glared at the other where he had placed himself on top of the table, his feet resting rebelliously on the chair. He had never sat like this if Sanada or Yukimura still were present, however, they weren't.

Spare time was a priceless thing. Just an hour meant surprisingly much when you worked during the night one day, just to work all day the other. Or pull of an all-nighter during work, which had became more usual lately, mainly because they actually had useless discussions like these.

"It's a lot more complicated than to just 'beat the crap out of them', Niou-kun," Yagyuu countered as he pushed his glasses up and walked up to the other before pulling away the chair from it's distress.

"Things are only complicated if you decide to make them so," Niou countered with a mischievous grin. "People just _love_ to make a hen of a feather, don't you think so?" He purred softly, gently nudging Yagyuu's knee with his foot which now, because of the disappearance of the chair, hung loosely over the edge of the table.

"Some people like to makes stuff easier than they seem because they are lazy by nature."

Niou let out a deep chuckle and leaned backwards on the table, leaning on his arms just the slightest and fixing his eyes on his partner. "Hmm…are you insulting me over here Yagyuu?" he grinned, eyes beaming mischievously as he stroked his foot along the inside of Yagyuu's leg and licked his lips suggestively.

"I am just stating facts," Yagyuu sighed and leaned over the other, placing his hands on both sides of Niou, successfully trapping the man between. "I thought you were tired?"

"Who said I wasn't?" The gray haired male countered before he placed a hand behind the others head and pulled him down into a chaste kiss. Slender fingers buried themselves in brown locks as their lips moved against each other in searching, longing motions.

A content sigh rolled over thin lips as Yagyuu leaned closer, making the space between them shrink into almost nothing, heat radiating from their bodies through the thick material of their clothes.

A soft purr was heard as slender fingers worked their way through the buttons of Niou's shirt and Niou let out a soft chuckle which transformed into a soft moan as Yagyuu placed his lips against the tricksters neck and nibbled softly at the skin there, drawing a another moan from the other male as he did so.

Pushing the fabric to the far end of Niou's shoulders, the brunette continued to make a trail of kisses along the other male's chest, sucking lightly on the skin wherever the male saw fit. Niou's breath was starting to come out in small, harsh pants and he leaned back on his hands, making the shirt fall of his shoulders and down the length of his arms.

"You certainly don't look very tired," Yagyuu breathed just above the hem of his pants, hands gently stroking Niou's legs through the thick fabric, earning a few content sounds from his lover's lips as he did so. He nudged the males belly lightly with the tip of his nose before Yagyuu's hands were suddenly at the front of the others pants, making short work of the fly and zipper there.

Niou almost held his breath and he gently rocked his hips forwards the slightest, inviting and urging the other on at the same time. "Things aren't always what they looks like."

It was supposed to be a good counter to Yaguu's last words, however, said person had just started to nuzzle his erection through his boxers, gently licking along his length and wetting the fabric as he did so, making his smartass reply come out together with a long, drawn-out whine which he himself would deem embarrassing in any other circumstance, but for the moment, he really couldn't care less about what sounds he was producing.

Yagyuu was doing wonderful things with his tongue and he shuddered in anticipation as he felt slender fingers at the hem of his boxers, gently pulling them down. It seemed like Yagyuu never replied to him but Niou was, truth to be told, not completely sure, because once the others tongue connected with his member he got lost in the warmth the others mouth provided him with.

He let a needy moan slip through his lips, as the other fully took him into his mouth and his fingers automatically fisted themselves in the brown locks of Yagyuu's hair.

"Fuck!" Niou cried out as Yagyuu teasingly sucked on the tip of his erection, and the trickster couldn't jerk his hips, searching more of that delicious warmth. Yagyuu was there to stop him in a blink of an eye with two firm and strong hands on his hips to keeping him in place. He whined in protest but his lover gave him a stern gaze and for a moment completely stopped what he was doing until Niou had stilled completely.

The last of his complaints died as Yagyuu returned to the task at hand, while he at the same time he started to pull off his pants. It wasn't before the brunette had successfully pulled his pants the entire way to his knees, that Yagyuu suddenly became aware that he was still wearing his shoes.

Cursing the slightest under his breath, the other fumbled with his hand and stroked it along the length of Niou's legs, until it connected with the smooth surface of the others shoes and effortlessly tore them off. Niou's pants and boxers followed his shoes on the floor in a matter of seconds.

"Impatient are we?" Niou laughed, but the laugh was breathy and needy, reflecting just how turned on the male really was. Yagyuu chuckled around his member which drew another gasp from his lover.

"Niou-kun, I am not completely sure you should comment on being 'impatient'," he told the other as he reached into the front pocket of his pants and with ease, fished out a small bottle which he flipped off the lid.

He looked up at the other just in time to see the grimace that crossed over the soft features of Niou's face, because of his earlier comment and with a smile tucking at the corners of his lips, he coated two of his fingers in the substance before he once more placed his mouth upon the others member.

A gasp and he was pressing with the first finger at the puckered entrance, moving it in a circle before ever so slowly pushing it inside. The male above him exhaled a breath he probably didn't know he had held as he slowly worked his fingers inside, stretching the other.

When he added the other finger, Niou moved the slightest in discomfort and he slowed down, giving more attention the males erection until Niou once again had started to relax and let him push the intruding fingers deeper into his body.

He twitched his fingers, scissored them and pushed them deeper until he found the spot he had been searching for.

Niou let out a faint wail above him and Yagyuu could actually feel the shudder that went through the males body as he hit his sweet spot. Immediately Niou started to move against the fingers, trying to find more of the pleasure they could provide him with.

Yagyuu let him be for a few seconds before he withdrew and rose to his feet, gently pressing their lips together, causing the whine which was starting to fall from Niou's lip to die out just as quickly as it had appeared.

As he kissed the other deeply, drawing the others tongue into his mouth and eliciting a few moans as he sucked on the muscle, Yagyuu quickly unbuttoned his pants and undid the zipper before pulling down his pants and boxers far enough to free his erection, quickly coating it with the slick lube before he let the bottle fall to the floor, forgotten.

Niou had wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled himself flush against his chest and for a moment, Yagyuu regretted the fact that he still was almost fully clothed, because there was quite nothing like the feel of Niou's heated skin sliding against his own, but starting to strip now would make them loose important time and he was aching with the need to get into his lover at this very moment.

Deciding he pressed a chaste kiss on the others lips before he gently started to work himself into the others body. Niou twisted but made no sound to show any discomfort so he continued, deeper and he was soon fully seated in the others body.

For a moment they stilled, just kissing slow, sensually while Niou got used to the erection inside him, but soon the grey haired male was moving his hips the slightest and Yagyuu didn't feel like wasting another second and pull out only to slam back into Niou's willing body.

Their pace quickly grew rapid and quicker, soon their pants and gasp together with the screeching of the table, were the only sounds echoing through the room. Niou's hands were desperately clutching to the fabric on his back, grasping while he tried to find something solid to cling onto while the pleasure threatened to overtake his senses.

They lost count of time as they moved, searching for that delicious friction, Yagyuu thrusting and Niou meeting his every thrust with his hips, heads bowed and buried in the crook of a neck, breath harsh as they both neared the edged.

Niou came first and he slumped against the other as a long moan left his lips, tightening against Yagyuu who couldn't help but suck in a breath at the sudden change and came soon after, collapsing against the motionless body beneath. They almost over tumbled because of their shared weight, but somehow, by a miracle, they managed to keep their balance somewhat as they slowly recovered from their lovemaking.

When Yagyuu pulled out Niou was licking his lips, eyes glimmering with a mischievous grin which Yagyuu had learned quite early never was a good sign. Wordlessly Niou pointed at the jacket he still was wearing and Yagyuu found himself staring down onto stained fabric.

He made a mental note to himself that from now on, no matter how tempting Niou ever was, always make sure to discard his clothing.

* * *

**A/N:**Hmm, it was awhile since I wrote a lemon, have I become a bit rusty I wonder.


End file.
